My Inamorata
by britlitfantw
Summary: This is a oneshot story with a bit of angst on Hermione's part; it also has an original character. By the way, if you don't like fluff, PLEASE read something else! ;)


Authour's Note: Okay guys, this is my first fic, and it's one shot. So please, be gentle? But please review too. :)

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend; the fire flickered behind them, and tears glistened in her eyes. Robert stroked her cheek gently, and whispered, "What's wrong, inamorata?"

"I have this…this feeling. The war is going to get worse, and there'll be more fatalities. I can't stand the thought of Harry or Ron getting hurt…or worse, dying. And I think I'd go crazy if you…went," she responded softly.

Robert put his arms around her, crushing her to him somewhat comfortingly. He stroked her hair as she put his arms around him. He lifted her chin gently, and said hoarsely, "We heard the same thing. There'll be an attack within the next week. Dumbledore says it's going to be the worst so far. We know that, and we have to deal with the fact that people might get hurt. But I'll protect you and your friends to the end of my life, even if it makes it sooner rather than later. We'll survive this war. We'll…we'll make it through, and…"

Hermione's tears flowed freely, and she blinked her eyes questioningly. He sighed, and said, "This is a horrible time to ask. But I may not get another chance. Hermione, when – if we survive this war, I want to be with you."

"But Robert, we are together. I don't understand."

"No, I…I want us to be together forever. Will – will you – marry me," he mumbled, closing his eyes, waiting for the abrupt refusal. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes, and saw her face closer to his than before. She was only inches away. He could count every eyelash of hers if he chose to.

"Robert, I…" She paused, kissing him on the nose, then the forehead, both cheeks, and finally on his lips. "Alright. I need…I need something certain to hold onto. I need something, no matter what to hold onto. But even without that…yes. I'll…I'll marry you."

A smile spread over his face, and he kissed her firmly. He kissed both of her eyes as well.

"It's – it's done then. After the war, we'll be together. There's no one else I'd want to spend my life with. But…the war."

She interrupted him, saying, "I know. It's horrible. Ever since Parvati got killed, it was like a touch of reality. First Sirius, then Cho Chang, then Oliver Wood and Parvati Patil. He's targeting people that mean something to Harry. He knows it affects him. Maybe he thinks it'll weaken Harry. But he can't…" she gulped, pausing. "He can't be weak. Harry's the only one that can defeat Voldemort. We've known that since the end of fifth year. He can't be weak. I want…I can't handle anymore hurt. I can't handle anymore pain, and death," Hermione said, breaking away from his grip and staring into the remainders of the fire. Robert stepped up behind her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She reached back and gripped it, but kept facing forward. They stood there for a moment, and then finally Hermione turned around.

"I better – I'm – I'm tired. It's been such a long day."

Robert nodded, and said, "Look, don't go up to your dorm. I don't think you'd manage up the stairs. And we know I can't help you up," he said, smirking slightly. "You can sleep here on the couch. I think there's an extra blanket."

Hermione looked at the burgundy couch, and then back at Robert. She rubbed her forehead gently, grimacing.

"Alright. Thanks Robert. I'll…I don't think I'll be able to sleep though. That – that blanket. Where is it?"

Robert looked around, and finally rushed over to a corner of the common room, picking up an abandoned flannel blanket. He shuffled back over to the couch, where Hermione was now stretched out, yawning. He grinned, and set the blanket over her, watching her head settle onto the pillow. He stepped back quietly, and said, "Well. Alright, I'm off to bed then. G'night."

Robert turned around, and was about to leave when he felt a soft, but firm, hand grasp his wrist. He turned back around slowly, and looked at Hermione's delicate, but pained, face. Tears flowed, now renewed, down her face. Her eyes were closed.

"I can't…I'm scared. Stay…please. You…protect me."

He bit his lip; the couch didn't exactly look big enough for two people. But one look at her face, and his resolve softened. She stood up for a moment, and gestured for him to lie down. He obeyed silently, stretching out, kicking off his shoes. Hermione climbed gently on top of him, careful not to hurt him. She pulled the blanket over them both, and then nuzzled her nose into his neck. He put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head, wiping the tears off her face with his nose.

"Ssh," he whispered, nuzzling her gently. "It's alright. I'm here, I'm here."


End file.
